Dulce interrogante
by Mary chan21
Summary: Desde hace un tiempo que Takao lleva pensando en qué hacer para conseguir que su Shin-chan hable más. Así que después de mucho pensarlo, decide probar un juego...MidoTaka (Happy Birthday Shin-chan!)


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Abajo hay más notas 3_

* * *

Takao resopló, evidentemente aburrido, viendo con atención los tiros de Midorima. Siendo sinceros, desde hace un tiempo que sus cuerdas vocales se quejaban de su amistad con el peliverde… Dios, ¡Juraba que si seguían así acabaría afónico! ¿Por qué Shin-chan no podía sólo darle un poco más de entusiasmo a la conversación y dejar descansar a su garganta? No es como si se quejara de Midorima ni nada parecido… Bueno, en realidad sí, era exactamente eso.

Contuvo un puchero con todas sus fuerzas, cada instante más concentrado en encontrar aunque sea **una** idea para que el escolta soltara más la lengua…

 _Mejor lo emborracho y listo, ¡El alcohol ayuda a soltarse!_ ….O mejor no lo hacía, porque lo que buscaba era algo que sirviese cada día, todos los días y ojalá a cualquier momento. Algo que desinhibiera de verdad… quería escuchar todas las opiniones de Shin-chan, quién sabía si habían otras más ridículas y adorables que el horóscopo ese…

—Mo~ Shin-chan, ¡¿Falta mucho?! —Reclamó como niñito encaprichado, sorprendiendo al mayor. Por lo general Takao sólo se quedaba allí sin protestar, disfrutando del silencio… ¿o era sólo él el que disfrutaba del silencio? No sabía qué pensar cuando se trataba del base, en realidad.

—No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, ya te lo he dicho nanodayo

— ¡Pero no quiero que te vayas solo a casa, Shin-chan! ¡Podría pasarte algo!

 _¿Algo?_ , El mayor le quedó viendo con duda, inspeccionándole de arriba abajo, un poco despectivo al parecer. Kazunari no pudo culparle, hasta él tenía más que asumido que a los ojos de Shin-chan (miope, miope Shin-chan) él no tenía un cuerpo mejor que el de cualquier damisela en apuros. Nadie le creía cuando contaba que alguna vez practicó karate, ¡Pero era cierto! Bueno, no nadie exactamente, pero nadie como Shin-chan… si se capta la idea.

—Gracias por tu preocupación —Murmuró, dejando en claro que poco le importaba su preocupación en realidad—Pero practiqué karate de pequeño, entiendo cómo defenderme nanodayo

— ¡¿En serio, Shin-chan?! —Chilló emocionado, casi sin poder creer que tenían eso en común—¡Yo también!

— ¿Eh? ¿Faltaste a muchas clases? —Fue la crueldad que se le escapó al peliverde.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Suspiró derrotado, con la ceja temblándole un poco— Ah~ mejor no contestes, Shin-chan~

—No es mi culpa que no aceptes tu cuerpo, Takao

El pelinegro le miró incrédulo, con una ceja enarcada. Dios, cada vez que Shin-chan hablaba así, juraba que era idéntico a ese profesor anciano que tenían en ética y moral…

—Es fácil decirlo con ese cuerpo, Shin-chan —Soltó en su lugar, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, que hizo sonrojar al más alto. — Pero no te preocupes, me conformo con esto y con gustarle a las chicas~ — _Aunque lo ideal sería gustarte a ti, pero bueh~ No soy tan exigente_ — Mientras mi club de fans siga así, yo feliz~

—Engreído —Bufó, regresando a sus tiros sin prestarle atención a sus grititos de reproche.

 _¡No lo dice el más indicado!_ , pensó, cruzándose de brazos. Al instante volvió a su modo pensativo, preguntándose si tendría más cosas en común con Shin-chan… Tal vez tenían mucho para contarse, ambos eran hermanos mayores así que de seguro tenían recuerdos parecidos al respecto… también le gustaría saber otro tipo de cosas, cómo aprendió a andar en bicicleta, si alguna vez le obligaron a comer natto…

 _Yo de verdad quiero saber todo de Shin-chan…_ , se confesó ensoñado.

Pero claro, sabía que con suerte, y si oha-asa estaba de su parte, y todas esas cosas, apenas si podría averiguar una de esas interrogantes… ¿por mes? Y siendo optimista, gracias. Cierto que podía preguntarle a la madre de Shin-chan (Amami-san era un ángel de la simpatía, de seguro le mostraba hasta las fotos de bebé) e incluso a su hermana (futura cuñada, ¡Estaba en proceso! Además ella le adoraba, benditas fujoshis) pero en este asunto quería permitirse ser caprichoso, y soñar que fuese el mismo Midorima el que le confesara todo lo que no podía averiguar sólo estando a su lado…

Cosa completamente imposible. Vamos, ¿cómo iba a sacarle información? ¿Con uno de sus jueguitos de siempre?... O tal vez sí… porque precisamente un jueguito no levantaría sospechas. Pero… ¿cuál?

—Terminé por hoy —Anunció el escolta, secándose el sudor con la toalla que arrebató de las manos al distraído de Takao. ¿Por qué estaba tan concentrado? Ya comenzaba a preocuparle que pensara…

— ¿Eh? Oh… claro, Shin-chan —Musitó despertando de su ensoñación. Parpadeó confundido mientras le tendía la botella de agua al peliverde, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no mirar de más como se movía esa nuez de adán mientras tomaba un sorbo largo…

— ¿Qué miras? —Y por lo visto su autocontrol no fue suficiente para mantenerle encubierto. Takao sonrió apenado, y soltó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente:

—Es que pensé que tras tanto ejercicio estarías hambriento, Shin-chan~ ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—No se me antoja nada nanodayo —Su estómago delató precisamente lo contrario, pero el peliverde no hizo ningún ademán para retractar la afirmación. Mantuvo una expresión impasible, incluso cuando Takao se rió en su cara, con esas típicas carcajadas estruendosas que le sacaban de quicio.

—Aww si hasta te ves lindo así, Shin-chan~ Si no quieres ir a comer no importa, mira: tengo chocolates —Explicó, mostrándole feliz los bombones que había recibido esa misma mañana; habían sido de parte de una de sus fans, que había estado enferma para san Valentín. — ¿Te gustan los de trufa?

—…Son demasiado dulces, Bakao —Replicó, pero igual acabó tendiendo la mano para que le diera algunos tras más rugidos de su estómago. El pelinegro le extendió la caja con una sonrisa, mas se paralizó y se la arrebató lejos antes de que tomase alguno. Una venita se asomó furiosa en la sien de Midorima, quien no se esforzó por contener su disgusto—: ¿Qué diablos haces nanodayo? ¡No te burles de mí!

— ¡Gomen, Shin-chan! Es que se me acaba de ocurrir un juego~ No lo recordaba desde hace años —Se excusó con una de esas sonrisitas bobas, que no hacían sino fastidiar más al otro— ¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro que no quiero —Bufó cruzándose de brazos. —Olvídalo, iré a comprar shiruko

— ¡Shin-chan, espera! —Desesperado como estaba, sólo se le ocurrió atravesarse en su camino para que no avanzara— es un juego simple, ¡De veras!

—Tsk ¿No entiendes que no quiero, Bakao? —Fastidiado se cruzó de brazos, pero el cansancio le quitó las fuerzas para seguir replicando. Sus brazos clamaban un masaje, y estaba claro que no parecían dispuestos para apartar a su compañero— Dilo rápido nanodayo. ¿Qué quieres?

Kazunari no se esforzó por ocultar su sonrisa. Feliz, completamente emocionado con esas mariposas en su pancita, explicó su juego:

—Fácil, Shin-chan: si quieres un bombón, tienes que contestar cualquier pregunta que yo te haga, o confesarme algún secreto valioso, o decirme algo sobre ti~ Es tan fácil y simple que ni debería de ser considerado juego —Prefirió no mencionar que era la clase de cosas que "jugaban" las chicas con su novio al inicio de una relación, a fin de cuentas igual se podía jugar entre amigos… aunque él nunca había visto que fuesen sólo dos, y en caso de amistad no se usaban bombones precisamente.

—Es sorprendentemente pacífico viniendo de ti —Reconoció, agradecido de que no tuviese que ganarse los bombones con alguna maniobra física— Pues bien, pregunta nanodayo. Pero después no te quejes si no respondo lo que querías

— ¡Espero que no te estés predisponiendo para contestar mal! —Se asustó, apartando la caja de su luz— ¡Debes hacer el esfuerzo, Shin-chan!

—Lo que sea —Gruñó, acompañado por su estómago— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Pues… por ser el primer bombón, tienes que confesarme algo. Cualquier cosa que sea personal e importante… oh, ¡Y no me vegas con nada de los horóscopos, que eso todo el que te vea lo sabe!

—Para mí no hay nada más importante y…

—Shin-chan!

—Vale, vale —Con un suspiro exasperado, esta vez hizo un esfuerzo para contestar. Para empezar, no entendía el repentino interés de Takao por estupideces como esta, y eso le confundía, tanto que no se le ocurría qué revelar. Porque, ¿qué quería escuchar el base? ¿Algo vergonzoso? ¿Algo sentimental? Fuese lo que fuese, suponía que era algo que a **él** no le gustaba decir…—Pues… una vez intenté fumar para impresionar a una mujer mayor…

— ¿Q-Qué? —Abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Mi dulce y saludable Shin-chan?

— ¡N-No soy tuyo! ¡Y claramente sólo lo fingí una vez, eso no iba a matarme!... pero lo hice mal, se me empañaron los lentes, y ella se rió de mí. Aunque no es como si me importara nanodayo —Se acomodó las gafas, evidentemente arrepentido. Y es que, ahora que recordaba, ¿cómo diablos se le ocurrió eso? Oh… cierto, el imbécil de Kise dijo que estaba de moda lucir como bad boy… Pero ¿cómo rayos se le ocurrió seguir el consejo de ese idiota?

Antes de darse cuenta, Midorima se encontró divagando. Divagando sobre ese día, sobre la burla de entonces y la de la mañana siguiente, puesto que fue cruelmente puesto en evidencia hasta frente a Akashi. Tal vez, lo más incómodo fue recibir esa mirada del pelirrojo, en la que se leía con claridad un "estás cada vez más lejos de superar mis expectativas, Midorima".

Y ganó su primer bombón.

* * *

Cada día Kazunari -tal vez inconscientemente, tal vez un poco a propósito en ocasiones- se esforzaba por romper un poquito las reglas tácitas del juego. Desde cambiar la recompensa por shiruko (¡No quería aburrir a Shin-chan después de todo!) hasta distraerle para que volviese a divagar como esa primera vez, para tener _aunque sea un mísero dato más_ para conocerle. ¡Y vaya que lo estaba logrando!

—Entonces, Shin-chan~ ¿Alguna vez trataste de ver anime? —Preguntó, conteniendo un bostezo tras la práctica. Y aunque el peliverde siguió practicando sus tiros, Takao tuvo la certeza de que contestaría; no le quedaba más remedio, después de todo la recompensa sería devolverle su botella de agua. — ¡No sé por qué pareces del tipo que sólo lo haría si se lo dice el horóscopo! Aunque bueno, tu hermanita es un ángel, así que…

—De hecho —Interrumpió, avanzando hacia él— Ella me obligó a ver slam dunk nanodayo

— ¡Pft! ¡Típico de Kumi-chan! —Contuvo las ganas de rodar de risa por el gimnasio, mas tuvo que sostenerse el estómago para no estallar en carcajadas— De los clásicos, ¿eh?

—Pero fue hace relativamente poco tiempo —Continuó, señalando su botella; ya estaba en su límite, y estaba jodido de sed por culpa de ese inconsecuente— Así que no me gustó tanto como ella esperaba….

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? —Enarcó una ceja, tendiéndole por fin el agua. El mayor se permitió dar un buen trago de suspenso antes de revelar la triste verdad:

—S-Sakuragi… me recordaba a Kagami —Admitió, acomodando sus gafas para ocultar los nervios. Y cuando bajó su mano… _Oh… y yo que pensé que ya había visto las peores caras de Takao…_

— ¡Pft! ¡Gomen, Shin-chan! —Ahora ya no podía contener sus ansias de rodar de risas— ¡Es que es tan fácil imaginarlo!

— ¡B-Bakao! ¡No lo digo sólo por eso! —Resopló abochornado— T…También, detesto esos tiros tan patéticos

—Eh~ pero Shin-chan, ¡Lo demás lo compensaba!

—Me niego a aceptar tal cosa nanodayo

— ¡Qué cruel! —Apenas se levantó del piso, una sonrisa traviesa llegó a su cara. Tras un mísero instante de burla, se atrevió a decir—: ¿Sabes? Siendo sinceros yo esperaba que respondieras Crayon Shin-chan…

Kazunari no pudo decir más: la codiciada botella de agua impactó directo en su cabeza. Pero Midorima no pudo hacer sino lamentarse también por esto… Es decir, ahora aparte de tener que soportar los –justificados pero merecidos- chillidos del base, se quedaría muriendo de sed. Porque se la había tirado sin ponerle la tapa…

* * *

Luego de un tiempo, incluso Midorima había acabado por modificar las reglas del juego. Aunque lo hizo en defensa propia, ¡Que conste! Porque después de sufrir mil desgracias a manos de Takao –y eso estaba sobre el poder de Oha-asa, al parecer, alejado de la mano del destino- comprendió que el menor se estaba aprovechando de su apego al dichoso reglamento, así que intentó devolverle las preguntas… pero para su sorpresa (aunque a la vez no, a fin de cuentas Takao era un hablador destacadamente idiota) éste las recibía de buen agrado, y siempre se las contestaba como emocionado porque él tomase la iniciativa…

Recalquemos, lo hacía sólo para seguir el intercambio equivalente. Y así se fue enterando –a medida que confesaba- de cosas que nunca en su vida se interesó. Pero que por alguna razón le agradaba escuchar… cosas como dónde serían sus vacaciones ideales, qué superpoder querría tener Takao ,su palabra favorita, y hasta la canción cursi que se sabía de memoria … Lo más peculiar del asunto, fue que no le molestó tener que confesar cada una de esas respuestas. Resignación, debía ser. Claro, ¿qué más si no?

—Shin-chan~ ¿Cuál es el objeto más raro que tengas en tu habitación?

Justo ese día habían ido a hacer tareas a casa del escolta. Como todas las demás ocasiones en las que iban, estaban en la sala de estar haciendo los deberes. Así que sólo entonces Shintaro se dio cuenta de que –efectivamente- Takao nunca había entrado en su cuarto… Lo cual, por supuesto, representaba seguridad para sus lucky ítems.

—No hay nada especialmente extraño nanodayo —Aclaró, soltando un suspiro. Cada vez que el pelinegro comenzaba con la charla, podía ir diciendo adiós a las tareas. Aunque bueno, al menos duró más que de costumbre. — Suelo conservar mis objetos de la suerte al mirar hacia el futuro, por previsión —Admitió— Pero no hay ninguno que me haya sorprendido

— ¿Huh? ¿Y ese sándwich con la cara de Rin Matsuoka?

— ¡Eso es distinto! ¡Y obviamente no conservo comida, Bakao!

— ¡Claro! Aunque no importa, yo le tomé una foto~

— ¿Para qué? —Se encontró preguntando, recostándose un poco sobre la mesa. Maldición, estaba tan cansado…

Midorima jamás oyó esa respuesta, si es que el moreno de verdad alcanzó a divagar sobre la belleza del bendito sándwich. Tal vez porque Takao demoró mucho en contestar, todavía por emocionarse con cualquier incentivo de su Shin-chan por comunicarse, pero principalmente porque se quedó dormido, allí, a merced de Kazunari….

* * *

—Shin-chan… Cielos, ¿cómo que no había nada raro?

Venía como despertando de una bruma, se sentía como flotando de hecho. Seguía condenadamente somnoliento también, pero el silbido que recién había soltado su compañero había venido misteriosamente cerca. Así que abrió los ojos, y descubrió que no estaba volando, pero sí siendo arrastrado.

Su ceño se crispó de inmediato al ver al culpable debajo suyo, en un decepcionante intento de cargarlo en su espalda por cómo le temblaban las piernas. Se veía un poco tierno, pero más que nada ridículo, así que Midorima se levantó con rapidez, casi haciendo que el base perdiese el equilibrio. — ¡Shin-chan! ¿Estabas despierto? Eh~ Y yo que trataba de llevarte a tu cuarto~

—Si lo hubiese estado antes de que trataras de hacer semejante estupidez, no habría accedido nanodayo —Replicó, definitivamente molesto. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las piernas de Takao colapsaban en la escalera? Habrían caído ambos, ¡Rodado y con posibles secuelas! Pero no, el inconsecuente de Kazunari tenía que dárselas de hércules y traerlo hasta su habitación… Alto, ¿lo consiguió?

—No te enojes~ Sé que podía hacerlo, ¡Mis piernas se han hecho muy fuertes desde que tiro la maldita carreta! Y mira, lo logré casi sin esfuerzo~

A pesar de que lo último era, evidentemente, mentira, Shintaro se encontró conmovido por la preocupación de su compañero, de hacer que quisiera descansar en su cama en lugar del incómodo suelo. Aunque claro, aun si el menor usaba el juego para preguntarle qué le parecía, negaría cualquier cosa buena.

—Tsk. Como sea —Planeaba seguir despotricando la idea del menor, mas al darse cuenta de que estaban en su cuarto, los dos, solos…. Su mente colapsó.

—De todas formas, Shin-chan~ ¿Cómo me mentiste? Mira nada más estos artilugios extraños —Comentó Takao, comportándose (según el peliverde) como un crío en una juguetería— ¿Un peluche de pony color arcoíris con alas de murciélago? Oh, ¡Un cerdito con alitas de ángel!

El escolta ni escuchaba, habiendo permitido que sus pensamientos vagaran por ese camino pecaminoso. Veía revolotear al más bajo por todos lados, con una adorable expresión maravillada, mientras él estaba ahí, calentándose la cabeza con obscenidades y manteniendo una cara de póquer. Pero es que, no podía evitarlo; hacía apenas unos instantes, él había estado encima de Takao, con altas posibilidades de acabar en el suelo, y sus cuerpos enredados. Vale, no había sido nada romántico, pero él era un hombre que propone, y si hubiese propuesto terminar haciendo indecencias en el piso, el destino habría permitido aquello.

Y vaya que tenía ganas de proponerlo…

—Takao, contrólate —Ordenó, aunque fue más una exigencia para él mismo en realidad— Y cuidado con romper mis Lucky ítems, algunos son bastante complicados de conseguir nanodayo

—No te preocupes, Shin-chan~ Sólo quiero hacer una cosa aquí, ¡Si quieres después me sacas a patadas!

— ¿H? ¿Qué cosa nanodayo? —Alzó una ceja, de repente expectante. La mirada azul del otro brillaba con diversión, cosa que sólo le advertía que huyera muy lejos, pero esa parte de él que también se entretenía con Kazunari le obligó a quedarse, a querer participar con él.

—Es que este es el lugar ideal para hacer una pregunta que tengo desde hace tiempo, ¿sabes? —La sonrisa, si bien algo nerviosa, fue como un imán de deseos reprimidos. Midorima llegó a pensar que estaba bajo un hechizo, que el destino le estaba poniendo una prueba de autocontrol, pero aun así tenía muchas ganas de reprobarla…

— ¿Cuál pregunta? —Incómodo, acomodó sus gafas para darle un elemento más cotidiano y menos tenso a la conversación. No era normal que Takao se pusiera ansioso por nada, más de una vez había tenido el descaro de hacer preguntas excesivamente pervertidas (que él no respondió, por supuesto, pero claro que le dio un golpe) sin pestañear siquiera, así que esto debía ser grave. No estaba seguro de querer oír la interrogante, mas logró convencerse de que quizás la prueba del destino era mantenerse firme en ésta, y se esforzó por lucir como siempre.

Pero por dentro era gelatina de zanahoria.

—Verás… es una bastante simple— Explicó juguetón, y a pesar de que su sonrisa flaqueó un poquito fue capaz de mantenerla— ¿Cómo te declararías a la persona que te gusta?

Esa pregunta acabó por destrozarle la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos…?

 _Será que… ¿A Takao le gusta alguien?_

En definitiva, pensar eso arruinó su día, y hasta aprovechó de sepultar sus fantasías anteriores.

—Pues… una carta, y le citaría para que no hubiese interferencia, ni espectadores —Acabó por responder, aunque bastante dolido a su pesar. Oha-asa no le había advertido semejante golpe.

—Eh~ Y si no hay nadie ni nada interfiriendo, ¿aprovechas la ocasión? —Siguió con el interrogatorio del infierno, como si no se percatase de la evidente incomodidad del más alto.

—Depende nanodayo. Hay muchos requisitos para que yo me declare —Repuso con suavidad, conteniendo con éxito su gruñido— ¿A qué viene esto? —Ya fuese para romperle el corazón o darle esperanzas, necesitaba que lo aclarara.

— ¡A que quiero declararme, por supuesto! —Respondió, demasiado agudo para su bochorno— Hehe~ ¿A que no adivinas a quién?

Midorima no respondió, decepcionado de tal respuesta. Más de una vez creyó que estaba bien tener esperanzas, pero ¿qué demonios era esto? ¡Era el despiadado ataque de la friendzone en toda regla!

—Claro que no sé, Bakao —Suspiró derrotado— ¿Vas a decirme o no?

— ¡No hasta que contestes otra pregunta! —Se veía algo apenado, rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo— Es que necesito saber si puedo hacerlo…

— ¿Qué cosa nanodayo?

—Pues… ¿Qué cosas te gustan de una persona?

Shintaro le miró feo. Sólo un denso como Kazunari podría hacerle una pregunta tan desconsiderada, a él, que se había enamorado perdidamente a pesar de que fuese un idiota…

—Sus ojos —Contestó por fin, preguntándose si tal vez se debía a ser miope. Aunque lo dudaba, lo dudaba porque estaba loco por esa mirada de plata azulada.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, ¡Entonces tengo oportunidad! —Celebró.

—No todos se fijan en los ojos, Takao —Le recordó, pensando también en todas las virtudes del base que ni se atrevía a nombrar ahora. Por no hablar de todo lo físico que le sumaba puntos, ja.

— ¡No me mates las ilusiones, Shin-chan!

 _¡Eres tú el que mató las mías!_ Fue lo que quiso replicarle el otro. Pero por fortuna, Kazunari habló—: ¿Y por qué cosas terminarías una relación con una persona? Oh, ¡Y no hablo sólo de relaciones amorosas! —Se apresuró en aclarar— Así que por favor inclúyeme en tu respuesta, Shin-chan~

Aunque el tono del pelinegro parecía ser tan cantarín como siempre, a Midorima le pareció notar algo de miedo tras la pregunta. Como el otro nunca se acobardaba con interrogantes, dudó al respecto, mas sólo por las dudas decidió cuidar sus palabras esta vez.

—Depende mucho de la persona nanodayo. Pero si merece mi confianza cuidaré que no salga de mi vida, Takao —Tal vez no debió mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba. Tal vez no debió, porque su mirada empezó a flaquear no por mentirle, sino por lo nervioso que le puso ser testigo de una carita tan linda. Aunque no es como si planeara admitirlo, si se lo sacaba en cara diría que se mareó.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió un poquito— ¿Y yo merezco tu confianza, Shin-chan?

El peliverde estuvo a punto de contestar con un "s-supongo que por algo me fío de tus pases, idiota", hasta que se percató del extraño aire de antes en el menor. Así que prefirió omitir por hoy.

—Tsk. ¿A qué viene esto? Estoy diciendo demasiado, y por lo que sé ni trajiste bombones nanodayo

—Qué observador~—Se burló sonriente— Pues verás, el premio de hoy es secreto, te lo daré en cuanto se acabe el interrogatorio, ¿vale?

—Al menos aceptas que parece interrogatorio —Suspiró con pesadez. Para puro darse aire fastidiado, fue a sentarse a su cama y se cruzó de brazos, esperando verse como una figura muy reprobatoria. ¡Ojalá así Takao entendiera cuándo no importunar! Aunque su experiencia le advertía, que una actitud tan usual no daría por aludido al moreno.

— ¡Shin-chan, no te pongas amargado! —Para sorpresa del mayor, tuvo el descaro de ir a sentarse a su lado también. Maldito desconsiderado. De seguro no haría eso si supiera cuántas cosas pasaban por la mente del escolta al sumar _Takao+ en mi cama_ , porque así de simple era para su corazón, y cuando se trataba de Kazunari no existían las ecuaciones, porque no había ninguna incógnita con respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero en fin, ya llegaría el día para ser directo. — Te prometo que te va a gustar la recompensa~ Bueno, o eso espero —Rió por lo bajo.

Por suerte, la contestación pareció intrigar a Midorima. El base inhaló profundo; antes había decidido no acobardarse, así que al menos cumpliría esa fantasía que llevaba tratando de practicar desde hace semanas y lo diría.

—… Habla —Concedió por fin, esforzándose por verse desinteresado. Aunque era imposible bajo una mirada tan intensa. Así que trató de sostener esa mirada segura… tímida…asustada… ¿vencida?

— ¡No puedo! —Acabó aceptando, con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido de rendición, y se cubrió la cara con la cortina de la ventana de atrás. Midorima quiso darle un golpe para ahuyentarle la cobardía, mas terminó resignado por lo lindo que se veía. — ¡Prometo decirlo otro día! P-Pero hoy es muy pronto, y recién esta es la primera vez que entro a tu cuarto, y yo n-no…

—Takao, para el escándalo —Bufó frotándose las sienes— ¿Es tan importante?

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo es para mí! —Afirmarse esto pareció reavivar sus ganas de confesarlo. Sin embargo, esas ganas se esfumaron a los pocos segundos, mientras el peliverde fue testigo de los cambios en su rostro mientras volvía a cambiar de parecer. —Y-Yo… juro decirlo con valentía cuando pueda —Declaró, rascándose la mejilla para disimular el corte. Esto sólo hizo aparecer una venita en la sien de Midorima.

— ¡Sólo dilo! No me voy a enojar nanodayo —Era mejor ni mencionar que ya estaba rechinando los dientes. Aunque por supuesto, Kazunari puso a prueba su paciencia:

— ¡Ya estás enojado! ¡Das miedo cuando te pones así, Shin-chan! —Antes de que el escolta pudiese contradecirle (ya que su aura amenazante fue suficiente para contradecirlo solito) se levantó con rapidez y trató de huir de esa pieza. Pero con la misma rapidez, Shintaro fue a bloquear la puerta. Y viéndose frenado en su patético plan, el base le sacó la lengua y…

 _Piensa rápido, Kazunari…_

Corrió al clóset del mayor y se encerró. Mientras, el otro no sabía si debía molestarse o preocuparse por la cordura de su sombra.

Con un suspiro, intentó serenarse para verse más calmado, y trató de persuadir al menor.

—Takao… si te sirve de algo, no voy a golpearte, sabes que detesto estropear mis manos —Vale, eso no salió tan tranquilizador como pretendía, pero al menos le ahorraba una preocupación a Kazunari, ¿cierto?

— ¡Te quedan las piernas! —Fue la débil protesta que vino desde el interior del armario. Quiso patear su propio clóset, mas acabó desistiendo al darse cuenta de que el otro sólo le asustaría más, y tendría motivos para colmo. Aun así, trató de abrirlo. — ¡Hm! ¡Ni creas que te dejaré sacarme de aquí! —Se oyó, como si Takao presumiese su hazaña. Tal vez así era.

—Te estás comportando como un crío —Enarcó una ceja, sin tener muy en claro sobre si esta sería una oportunidad para conseguir material de chantaje con Kazunari. Probablemente la única opción que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, en todo caso. — En algún momento tendrás que salir del clóset, y cuando ese día llegue, yo estaré aquí nanodayo — _Para tomarte una foto, y subirla a la página oficial de la escuela_ —Así que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, Bakao

Cuando Midorima acabó de revelar sus perversas intenciones, estas fueron malinterpretadas en demasía. ¿Su Shin-chan le aceptaría? Dios… Creía que ya podía empezar a saltar dentro del armario, por la felicidad y el alivio. Ahora la gran interrogante era ¿Lo aceptaría incluso si de quien estaba enamorado era él?

 _¡Probablemente sí!... O eso va a tratar~_

—Shin-chan… ¿Si me gustas mucho, seguirías estando frente al clóset cuando abra? —Preguntó, inevitablemente temeroso. Al no oír una respuesta inmediata su corazón se desinfló de esperanzas, mas consiguió obligarse a aferrarse a una última que halló. Tragó duro, contó hasta diez… y empujó la puertecita desde adentro.

Para encontrarse con el Midorima más enfadado que había visto hasta ahora.

 _Santa mierda, la jodí…_

Las ganas de huir seguían condenadamente presentes. Así que olvidó la idea de seguir confesándose como correspondía, de contarle cómo fue que se dio cuenta, cuánto amaba sus tiros, cuánto esperó confesarse… pero decidió que merecía darle el premio, aunque fuese una recompensa más para él que para Shin-chan. — Lo siento

Planeaba robarle un beso y escapar a toda prisa. Pero apenas dio un paso hacia él, Midorima ya le tenía inmovilizado del brazo.

 _Pues claro_ , pensó, conteniendo una carcajada amarga, _Diablos, antes de hacer esta tontería debí preguntarle si era homofóbico…_

— ¿Qué demonios pretendes con esto, Bakao? —Que esa horrible forma de llamarlo se mantuviera ahí, le dio un poquito más de seguridad. — No puedes robar el momento y ya, sin escuchar la respuesta

—No necesito oírla —Se le escapó abochornado— D-Digo…

—…Es un poco extraño que sigas diciendo tonterías incluso ahora nanodayo—Que frunciera el ceño técnicamente no debía ser un buen presagio, pero al menos así lo sentía Kazunari. Su corazón hizo el acostumbrado doki-doki, y de repente tuvo la certeza de que su Shin-chan diría que sí.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque en realidad Takao no le había hecho ninguna propuesta, así que le besó como símbolo de que él estaba haciendo la suya. Y cuando susurró, preguntando si este era el premio del que hablaba, Kazunari no supo cómo explicarle que la recompensa había sido auténtica, para él mismo; porque antes de que Midorima se atreviera, la había imaginado sólo como su premio de consuelo. Y en cambio, ahora sí se había convertido en su primer dulce regalo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Bien :´D sinceramente, estuve a punto de olvidar el cumpleaños de Tsunderima TwT (entiéndase, no por descuidada, pero sí por semana de exámenes) así que según yo desde el último apartado que está extraño... pero con el mismo amor de siempre(?) si hay errores háganmelo saber, y si les gustó también nwn_

 _cómo amo a Midorima 3 espero que hayan disfrutado, ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
